Skyrim Tail
by Mato Tomato
Summary: Un mundo donde los dragones se cree que están extintos, un grupo de jóvenes aprenderán a qué los dragones escojen lados malos y lados buenos. Una historia basada en Fairy Tail, con aspectos de Skyrim. OC, Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Acnologia, Zeref. Atención: dovahzul.


-¿Por qué haces algo que te disgusta?- preguntó un chico de ojos azules.

-Me gusta empatizar con los demás. - contesté.

-¿Por qué no "empatizas" con Natsu.

Me volteé hacia Natsu, el chico de cabellos rosa me volteó a ver, en su rostro una duda. Gray me miraba desaprobatoriamente por el hecho de que masticaba hielo aún cuando mis manos estaban azules y titiritaba violentamente. Quería saber qué se sentía tener el cuerpo tan frío como él. Claramente había una gran diferencia debido a que él era un mago de hielo y yo una simple mortal. No es que me molestara comer hielo, ya era costumbre, pero estaba tan fría del cuerpo que no sentía los labios.

Gray se levantó suspirando, se quitó la gabardina y la puso sobre mis hombros.

-Eres irremediable, cúbrete, das pena temblando. - sus ojos azules me miraron con desdén.

Se marchó del gremio bastante serio. Estoy segura que no le hice enojar, pero algo tenía. Seguí sentada en la barra, Mirajane me trajo un café caliente.

-No te lo tomes en serio, él siempre es así con la gente nueva en el gremio

-Tal vez, no le caigo bien - suspiré. Tal vez le caigo mal por mi personalidad hiperactiva, o no sé, tal vez simplemente le caigo mal porque sí.

Me decidí a caminar por la ciudad de Magnolia. El cielo estrellado y la brisa fría eran tan romanticas, junto al aroma de la gabardina blanca de Gray, me sentía tan acojedoramente bien. Sentí una mano caliente sobre la mía, volteé hacia mis espaldas, Natsu me miraba con enojo.

-Ah, hola Natsu, te puedo servir en a...

-¿Vas a seguirle? -me interrumpió- ¿Vas a ir con Gray?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no. Simplemente iba a caminar un rato antes de ir a casa. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme.

Natsu enrojeció por unos segundos, movió ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió con amargura. -Claro, te acompañaré.

Caminamos en silencio a mi casa, un lugar pequeño en un conjunto de casas pintadas de un blanco cremoso. Las ventanas opacas con cortinas grises oscuro, puertas de madera vieja, y pisos de alfombra verde.

Entramos a mi piso, me apoyé sobre la barra fría de concreto. Natsu se acercó a mi, sus ojos hacían que mi piel ardiera. Nuestros rostros cercanos se conectaban como imánes. Cerré ligeramente los ojos, sua labios rozaron los míos. Exhalé, me separé abruptamente.

-No, lo siento pero yo no puedo - intenté excusarme.

Me tomó de las muñecas y me besó pasionalmente. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa intentando resistirme. Sus labios se sentían como fuego. Mi piel ardía en su tacto. Se abrió paso a mi boca. Se sentía tan bien pero no era lo que yo quería. Me soltó al cabo de unos segundos y me miró fijamente.

Enfurecí y le empujé con fuerza.

-¡Eh dicho que no! - grité con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Marchate!

Natsu se quedó inmovil unos minutos, al ver que yo no me retractaba en mi palabra, optó por irse, silenciosamente caminó hacia afuera azotando mi puerta.

Yo no, no era que yo no pensara que es atractivo pero no sentía por él ese tipo de afecto. Yo, yo no quería tener una relación. A todos les veía como amigos, les tenía cariño. Pero a Natsu no le venía nada bien que me juntara con Gray.

Me decidí a buscar por las calles a Gray. Por las oscuras calles de Magnolia, caminaba con mis alrededores desiertos, la madrugada despedía cierto aroma especial, un aroma que amaba profundamente. Pasé vario rato sin encontrarle, pero sabía que estaba por ahí. Subí las escaleras hacia una terraza extensa, sentado sobre el barandal se encontraba Gray sin camisa como ya era usual. Me acerqué por detrás, debió haber estado muy absorto en sus pensamientos porque dio un pequeño salto cuando toqué su hombro.

-Ahora tú cogerás un resfrío si no te tapas - le dije al tiempo que le cubría con su gabardina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó molesto. Volteó a verme, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se volvió violento. Me apartó el cabello del cuello. -¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

-Nadie. -respondí secamente.

-¡¿Quién fue?!

-¡Natsu! ¡¿A ti qué debería de importarte?! - me frustré. Él no tenía por qué cuestionarme, no era nada mío, me cubrí la zona roja de mi cuello.

Él me tomó por sorpresa cuando rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura acercándome a él. Me besó con fuerza, me sostuvo del rostro con ternura. Me lamió el labio pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca. Le concedí el permiso, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, se veía que le gustaba mi perforación porque no dejaba de jugetear con ella. Nuestros labios se rozaron varias veces, nos separamos lentamente a falta de aire.

Me pegó contra la pared, comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con su lengua, succionó donde se encontraba la marca roja hecha por Natsu. Se notaba urgido de pasión, necesitaba ese contacto humano. Le aparté con ligereza.

-Aquí no.

Caminamos con rapidez hacia su hogar, nunca antes lo había visto, era un lugar espacioso y frío, limpio con ligero desorden. Cerró la puerta inmediatamente y se abalanzó sobre mi. Caí en la cama, subí mis manos por su espalda desnuda, sus músculos eran definidos. Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos. Desabrochó mi pantalón.

...

Por la mañana desperté cuando el cielo seguía oscuro, estaba junto a Gray, abrazada a su torso desnudo. Él ya había despertado.

-Hola- me dijo sereno.

-Hey- sonreí. -¿Qué tal la mañana?

-Fría- rió por lo bajo. Me besó con ternura y me estrechó entre sus brazos. -Despertar contigo la hace más cálida.

Sonreí tímidamente, escondí mi rostro en su pecho, me besó la frente. Su cama era grande, aún así mis piernas desnudas se entrelazaron a las suyas. Era una mañana magnífica, cerré los ojos suspirando calmadamente.

Me levanté de la cama en silencio, me vestí rápidamente y salí con calma a la calle, seguía siendo temprano pero no quería que alguien conocido me viera. Me metí por diferentes callejones, la Luna seguía siendo visible junto al cielo ligeramente estrellado, mientras me quedaba absorta en el cielo, un hombre de cabellos rubios se acercaba, portaba su gabardina gris sobre su espalda ancha.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano Sathare?

-Yo, ah, bueno...es que pues, bueno yo, salí-a-caminar, y bueno eso. -tartamudeé nerviosa.

Laxus sonrió entretenido, le sonreí de regreso. Me hizo una señal para que le siguiera, caminamos rumbo al Este, cruzamos por callejones oscuros y llenos de gatos hermosos. Siempre mi vista se centraba en los cabellos lisos de Laxus, siempre tan rubios, lisos, suaves. Vaya, quisiera yo tener esos cabellos.

Llegamos a la orilla del mar, la brisa húmeda se hacía pesada, las gaviotas cazando peces a lo lejos, el agua oscura debido al cielo oscuro, todo parecía tan majestuoso por la mañana. Me acerqué a Laxus sentándome a su lado.

- Y¿qué hacemos aquí? - pregunté curiosa, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-Nada realmente, me gusta este lugar, es hermoso por las mañanas, me gusta venir aquí para pensar. Pero creo que tú eres alguien digna de conocer este lugar tan especial.

-Pues es verdaderamente hermoso- le sonreí con sinceridad, mi cabello volaba con el viento suavemente.

Suspiré con tranquilidad, adoraba este paisaje, pensé en qué pasaría por la mente de Laxus, siempre parecía tan prepotente, agresivo, narcicista, egocéntrico. Pero ahora mismo lo veía sereno, humilde, sonriente, tan diferente...

-Eres tan complejo...- murmuré hacia mis adentros.

-¿Eh?

- Ah nada, estaba repitiendo algo en lo que pensé.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo, me acerqué a él y se recostó sobre mi regazo, acaricié su cabellera lentamente, me quedé absorta en mis pensamientos. Pensé en lo hermosa que era la paz en la que vivíamos. Realmente apreciaba a Laxus, así que decidí preguntar.

-Laxus...¿Quisieras ser mi amigo por siempre? - me ruborizé debido a lo estúpido que eso sonó.

Laxus abrió un ojo mirándome con suspición. -Claro, por qué no. Un gusto niña tonta.

-Baboso. - le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

Al cabo de un rato nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el gremio, hoy al parecer cogeríamos una misión juntos, yo no podía hacer misiónes clase S pero acompañaría a Laxus en esta, claro que me llevaría un buen castigo. Una vez cruzadas las puertas de madera del gremio, buscamos en la tabla la misión que más dinero ofreciera. Cogió una hoja azul, la leyó con cuidado y salimos a empacar. Una vez listos salimos en tren hacia nuestro destino. Por cualquier razón indiferente una señora mayor gritaba agudamente. Molesta y cabreada me levanté de mi asiento, una vez frente a ella inhalé con fuerza.

-¡CIERRE SU MALDITA BOCA! YA PARÉ DE CHILLAR COMO RATA MALDITA TARADA.

La mujer me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando se recuperó de su estupefacción reaccionó enojada. -¿Sabe usted quién soy?

Tres puntos me pasaron por la cabeza. -Ni idea.

-¡Soy una de los líderes del consejo mágico! Y usted señorita no debe estar haciendo una misión clase S, ni siquiera es una maga.

Abrí la boca en asombro, mi vena saltó por debajo de mi piel y reaccioné aturdida. Corrí por el pasillo, cogí a Laxus del brazo y salté por la ventana, por suerte había una estación a unos metros de ahí. Cuando nos recuperamos del salto respirando pesadamente, Laxus me tomó de los brazos.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA MUJER!

Sonreí sin remedio, caminamos y tomamos otro tren, esta misión seguramente sería toda una aventura...

Llegamos a nuestro destino, nos hospedamos en una posada, una vez descanzé, me metí a la bañera. Mis pies dolían por la caminata, sumí mi cabeza en el agua. Pensé acerca de que yo no era una maga, simplemente era un ser humano común y corriente. Ni siquiera debería ser aceptada en el gremio, ni debería acompañar a Laxus a esta misión.

Me metí a la cama rapidamente evitando ver a Laxus, el dormía mientras que yo lloraba con una mano en la boca intentando acallar mis sollozos. A la mañana siguiente salimos en busca de un hombre llamado Jellal Fernandes, cabello azul y ojos amarillentos, una marca roja en el lado derecho del rostro. Era un hombre muy buscado por el consejo.

Decidimos separarnos para buscarle, yo recorrería callejones y Laxus buscaría en lugares abiertos.

Le busqué preguntando por él, con la vista, pero no parecía estar... Me apoyé en una de las paredes del callejón estrecho, saqué un cigarro y fumé un rato. Al terminar, me dispuse a seguir mi camino, en una hora me reuniría con Laxus, alguien me tomó por la espalda y me empotró contra la pared, abrí los ojos sorprendida. No podía creer a quién tenía frente a mi.

-Jellal Fernandes- pronuncié.

-Tienes que ayudarme, se acerca peligro. Van a atacar la ciudad - me miró preocupado - por favor, ayúdanos.

Acepté seguirle, no sabía quién era Jellal, pero sabía que tenía un hermano gemelo, Siegrain. Caminamos hacia las afueras de la ciudad, en los bosques oscuros y profundos. La mirada de ese hombre me era facinante, sus ojos me cautivaban, sus labios me tentaban.

Cayó la noche, hombres grandes y fuertes me sujetaron por los brazos, uno de ellos me golpeó en la cabeza y perdí la consciencia. Desperté en lo que parecía ser una cueva, Natsu se encontraba ahí, estaba siendo golpeado con fuerza, debilitado al máximo. Me golpearon a mi también, yo rabiaba, pero eso no evitaba que me patearan. Comencé a llorar por la impotencia, Jellal miraba entretenido. -Vamos a destruir Fairy Tail poco a poco, exterminaremos a todos.

-Idiotas, tan sólo inténtenlo, nadie se mete con Natsu Dragneel. -Natsu sonrió.

-Natsu - susurré angustiada.

Me gané una fuerte patada a la cara, me dolió demasiado y volví a llorar.

Estaba tan llena de rabia, tan adolorida e impotente. Enterré mis dedos en las piedras del suelo, mi cuerpo ardía, quería moverme pero no podía hacerlo.

El suelo a mi alrededor comenzó a derretirse, fuego negro salía de él, con mis manos libres me solté del agarre, sabía las palabras que debía gritar.

-Od- Ah- ¡Viing!

Sonó un estruendoso trueno en el cielo, a lo lejos escuché un rugido, por la boca de la cueva se asomó un dragón de piel negra y dibujos azules, sus ojos eran blancos y su prescencia era atemorizante.

Jellal abrió los ojos de manera desmezurada- Acnologia.

-Hin peyl aan kruziik vokul dovah voth veed viing, Acnologia, feyn do jun, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein. - Habló el dragón.

-¿Qué está diciendo? - preguntó uno de los hombres que segundos atrás nos habían golpeado.

-Dice que eh convocado a un dragón antiguo y malvado, de alas negras, pesadilla de los reyes, con un hambre por devorarse al mundo. -Hablé seria.

-¡¿Sabes hablar Dovahzul?! - gritó Natsu.

Dovahzul es la lengua de los dragones, sabía hablarla porque yo estudié muchos años esa lengua muerta. ¿Pero qué debía decir?

-Zey ii piirak hin - hablé con voz fuerte. Lo que decía era que me dejara poseerlo.

-Zu'u nalkun lost aan in, Zeref in do vulom. - rugió el dragón. Bajó la cabeza ligeramente - Gaav au dii klov.

Había dicho que el ya tenía propietario, Zeref, maestro de la oscuridad. Nos invitó a subirnos a su cabeza. Nos subimos Natsu y yo. Acnologia subió a lo alto de una montaña sobre los bosques, nos dejó casi en la cima de la montaña. Me dijo que debía encontrar a mi dragón.

Inhalé con mucha fuerza, tomé impulso.

-Od - Ah - ¡Viing! - grité con fuerza.

El cielo tronó, pero no parecía haber signos de algún dragón.


End file.
